Shattered Heart Broken Light
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Malik/Marik fic. Please be gentle! PG-13 for mild language. May or may not turn into YAOI


Kanatasha: Hey everyone! I just HAD to start a new fic. I know, I know! I still have a few unfinnished fics. But writing others sometimes helps me get ideas for fics I've been neglecting. And anyways, I wanted to try a crack at a Malik/Marik fic. This is my first attempt at this so please, please keep all flames down to a low burn! This probally will later on turn into a yaoi fic. I'm still trying to decide. And I don't know much about Malik or Marik so if any information is misleading, sorry. But for the sake of this fic, just so you know, Malik is fourteen and he hasn't recieved the rod yet. Although, I'm not sure when he actually does.......Okay, if I talk anymore, I'll spoil the story, so please, read and review. Oh, and the title may change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.......... private thoughts  
  
SHATTERED HEART BROKEN LIGHT  
  
chapter one:  
"I told you to stop that infernal whinning!"  
  
The man torted angrily as he again struck at the child before him.  
  
"You worthless piece of shit! Not even spit should be waisted on you!"  
  
With each blow came harsh words. The child being struck kept his gaze away from his abusive father. His eyes flooded with tears threatening to realease at any moment. He forced himself though to keep them trapped within their prison. He would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The anger burned inside of him with each strike that was struck across his bare tan back.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
He exclaimed bitterly, clutching his eyes shut. His father snarled at the remark, raised his leather belt high over his head and brought down on the boy with extreme force.  
  
"Not your fault! You fucking moron! It IS your fault! It always has been! Always will be!"  
  
"I didn't kill her!"  
  
The boy exclaimed as he fought harder to keep back the tears.  
  
"I didn't kill my mother! You did!"  
  
The air became suddenly still and silent as those words had been spoken. Taking the chance to look up, Malik stole a glance at his father who was now rooted in his spot, frozen. His eyes were wild and nearly lifeless as his brain tried to quickly piece together what had been said. Malik took this opportunity to quickly crawl away from him and out of the room, leaving his father alone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Malik leaned up against the wall finally taking in the pain he had been keeping. His body ached from the harsh treatment it had just been given. His tears stunned his eyes, temporarily blinding his sight. Gripping the wall, he slowly made his way to his bedroom.  
  
Safe in his room, Malik paced about sending glares every once in awhile to the door as if imaganing his father was standing there. How he hated that man, yet at the same time loved him. This was his father after all. The reason for his existence. But ever sense that fateful night seven years ago when his mother was brutely struck down by an unseen force, his father wasn't his father anymore. He was just a man dull and lifeless who took pleasure in drinking booze and beating his son.  
  
Malik snorted at the thought. Yeah he beat his son. Only his son. The man wouldn't dare lay a finger on his sweet, angelic daughter, Ishizu. And because of that, Malik had a even deeper sense of hatred for his sister then he did for his father. She was there on that night. She should also be sharing the blame that he was in. But no! Not "Daddy's Little Girl!"  
  
Bitch!  
  
He angrily thought to himself as he could hear his sister in the other room, busily washing dishes. Engulfed by his own rage, he took a pillow from his bed and began to strangle it. A smirk crossed his lips as his eyes grew blank starring into nothingness. He pictures his sister gagging and begging him to release his grip on her as he smiled down at her squeezing the very life out of her while their father stood rooted in the corner unable to help his little girl.  
  
Yes my dear sister! DIE! DIE! It's your fault too! You should of died with mother that night!  
  
Panting heavily, it took Malik several seconds to realize that he had shreaded the pillow and now the down-feathers that were in it, were scattered in every direction of the room. Throwing down the pillow, he glared once more at the door, gave it the finger, then flooped exhausted down on his bed. Starring up at the canopy top of his bed, Malik was soon over-come by sleep.   
  
As he rested peacefully from his bed, a pair of eyes stared at him from the darkest shadow of his room. A deep mechanical laugh escaped from the throat of the being who stood in the shadows.  
  
"Yes! He is perfect! Perfect in deed!"  
  
The shadowy figure replied in a hush voice as he watched this child sleep. Watching the child, he knew that he would have to be patience with this one and would have to take his time and earn his trust.  
  
Tomorrow I will reveal myself to you my little puppet!  
  
The shadowy figure thought to himself as he mysteriously vanished from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: That's it for now. I know it's kind of fast, but like I said "FIRST ATTEMPT!"  
  
Kayko: Not half bad. Giving Malik such a dirty mouth!   
  
Katrena: And ending it in a small, yet delicious cliffe! You know people are going to be after you for that!  
  
Kanatasha: Yeah, yeah I know, but I think I can take it. I might just end every chapter with a cliffhanger.  
  
Kayko: OHHHHH! Naughty girl!  
  
Kanatasha: No, just misunderstood. :p   
  
Katrena: Hey! Wait a minute! We're actually agreeing with Kanatasha!!!!!!!  
  
Kayko: Well, yeah. She is after all writing a fic about two lucious pyros!  
  
Katrena: *looks over at me.* Write away!  
  
Kayko: *turns to readers.* Be nice! Or else! Potatoes will be knocking at your door! And the evil kind too!  
  
~I am the sugar-hyper pyro who talks to potatoes!~ 


End file.
